


Solstice

by reignbowie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignbowie/pseuds/reignbowie
Summary: Hermione is feeling overwhelmed in the aftermath of the final battle, and her unlikely companion is Draco Malfoy, who shows her how to make it all go away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Solstice

Hermione POV

As the sun sets beyond the grounds, I take my last steps to the top of the astronomy tower. I need to get away, and this was the only place I could think of to go. I know I’m crying, sobbing, really, but I focus on moving my feet and climbing the last few steps. My foot catches, and I fall, sprawling at the top landing of the tower. I don’t move, just letting myself lay there and cry while I hope and pray to Merlin and the God that I am alone. I need to be alone. I want to grieve and feel and cry. There’s no way I could cry around the others. Harry had just saved the entire world and the Weasley’s had just lost one of their own. It wasn’t right to make them see my grief. I relish the quiet, curling up where I lay, thankful to finally be _alone_.

“Granger?” _Fuck_. I swallow several sobs before looking up at my unwanted companion. My eyes meet his and I throw myself backwards in terror, almost falling back down the stairs. He reaches out to grab me before I do, steadying me.

“I won’t hurt you,” he whispers.

“You have the same eyes as your aunt,” I say dully. Malfoy winces, closing those same grey eyes for a long moment. 

“I know,” he says, as I stand, regarding him wearily. “I won’t hurt you,” he says again, opening his empty hands. I know he doesn’t have a wand anymore; he dropped his mother’s in the Room of Requirement. “I don’t have a wand, so I can’t anyway.”

“There’s a lot of harm you can do without a wand,” I snarl. As if they hear me, the scars covering my chest and arms throb painfully. 

Malfoy looks down, “I… I know… but I won’t.”

I laugh, “Because _now_ I trust you implicitly.” He just stares at me, his face more unguarded and open than I’ve ever seen him. Perhaps the battle had more of a toll on him than even I knew. “I just need to be alone. You should go. I’m sure you don’t want anyone to catch you up here with a dirty _Mudblood_.”

Malfoy flinches at the word, “I-”

I wait for him to speak, the pain and grief building in my chest.

“I don’t care about that,” he finally says, barely above a whisper. 

“Anymore.”

“Anymore,” he gives that one to me. “Listen, Granger, I need to be alone too.”

“You were on the _losing side_ ,” I snap, “You don’t get to claim anything. You’ve taken enough! Or you just fucking sat there and watched people take and take and _take_.” I spit the last word, tears falling down my face. 

“I-”

“You just _stood there_!” I can’t hold it in anymore. Tears stream freely down my face and my hands start shaking as I scream.

“I know”

“You slimy fucking ferret!” I scream. I sob. “You can’t just stand there like a lost fucking puppy. You killed people!”

“I didn’t,” he says, calmly.

“You fucking lying-” my voice breaks and I fall to my knees. “You didn’t help me,” I whimper, “You didn’t fucking help me.”

“I know,” he kneels next to me and I look up at him. He’s crying too. “Granger, I am _so_ sorry. I know that’s not enough, but I am sorry.”

“Why? Why are you sorry? You hate me.”

“That-” Malfoy breaks off, looking away, “That’s not true. I don’t hate you.” He looks up at me again and I can see the pain and anguish there. I’m sure it must be reflected in my face. “I thought I did,” he admits, “My parents made me think I did, made me think I was better than you. Yet, you continued to best me in every single way. It made me absolutely _furious_ ,” he smiles at me sadly, “I was told my whole life that I was supposed to be better than you. But I wasn’t. I never was.”

I stare at him, unsure of what to say. He doesn’t try to stop the flow of tears down his face and I reach out tentatively to touch them. He closes his eyes, leaning his face into my hand. 

“No, you weren’t,” I whisper, as need and pain and hurt all burst forth from me. I smother it. I smother it all, by pulling Malfoy’s face towards mine.

* * *

DRACO POV

I’m snogging Hermione Granger. I’m snogging her and I am loving it. I expect myself to shy away, to pull back, to remember that I’ve been told her blood is ugly and dirty, time and time again. But I don’t. Her lips are strong against mine, unwavering, and I meet her lips with mine, over and over.

She pushes me backwards so she’s straddling me. 

“Granger,” I groan as her hips brush against my growing erection. 

“What, Malfoy?” she murmurs against my lips.

“Is this okay?” I ask as I trail my hands down her back, over her hips 

“What do you think?” she grinds her hips down hard and I inhale sharply. Well, I have my answer. I respond in kind, flipping her over and thrusting against her, roughly. We’re both dirty and war-torn, covered in scars and burns and wounds. I try to be mindful of the fresh ones as I kiss down her neck. She responds, moaning, tugging my hair. I kiss the small cut at the base of her throat and she whimpers, her back arching. She sits up suddenly, tugging at my shirt. I yank it off. 

“I want you naked,” I growl and she nods, pulling off her sweater and shirt, revealing her scarred body. I stop, staring down at her. 

“Don’t,” she whispers.

“Granger, I am so sorr-”

“I said _don’t_ ,” she kisses me again, with renewed fervour. The scars were so much worse than I knew. I’d left the room when Bellatrix had started in with the knife. I hadn’t been able to block out her screams, though. I try to push the thoughts away as Granger continues to undress in front of me. 

Granger lays down, scooting away and trying to pull off her tight Muggle jeans. I smirk at her, pulling off her shoes and socks before grabbing the waistband of the jeans and pulling them off her. I stand, yanking my trousers and pants off and freeing my erection. She is sprawled on the ground, now fully naked, casting a locking charm on the door before tossing her wand over to her pile of clothes. 

“You’re beautiful,” I whisper. My eyes widen as I say it out loud. I think Granger is beautiful. I must have hit my head during the battle.

“Malfoy?” she says, rolling her eyes, “Shut up. And _come here_.” She beckons me and I sink down, my knees between her legs. My eyes rake over her and I try to ignore the cursed wounds bright red and shining, but each one pangs my heart. I grab her legs - too skinny, and lift them over my shoulders, giving myself easy access to her centre. I kiss up her thighs swiftly, harshly, and she moans. I laugh as her heels dig into my back, pulling her cunt closer to my face. I oblige her by burying my face in her already wet folds. My nose pushes her pubic hair out of the way as I find my goal. My tongue flicks against her clit and she moans deeply. I push her only to the edge with my tongue once, twice, and the third time I pull away and she lets out a yell, pulling away from me. 

“Get inside me right fucking now,” she growls, her eyes dark and in angry slits. She is breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat covering her body. It’s fucking erotic, and my bursting cock is happy to oblige her. Before I can move, she pushes me down to my back, straddling me. Without a pause, she lines herself up and takes me, enveloping me in her perfect, tight heat. I groan as she lets out a long, breathy moan. 

“ _Fuck_ , Granger,” I bite out as she starts a slow, torturous rhythm. Even as I thrust up to meet her, she keeps her pace slow, absolutely ruining me. Her eyes don’t leave mine as she bends forward to kiss me, changing the angle of her thrusts. She groans against my mouth, so I know the change must be good for her. My hands caress her breasts, causing each nipple to peak under my touch. Her breaths are much shallower, each exhale a small scream. She sits up again, throwing her head back. I reach between us to find her clit and rub small, delicate circles over it. I know she’s close, and so am I. Her thrusts become aggressive, more erratic and her breasts bounce up and down as she pulls up off on me only to plunge back down again. I feel her walls tightening and I groan, thrusting up to meet her, hard. She lets out a scream and her whole body shakes as I continue to thrust up, finding my own release quickly after. I let out a long groan, holding her hips as we both ride out our orgasms as I spill myself inside of her. She collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. I wrap my arms around her and kiss along her hairline. She buries her face into my chest as her breaths become ragged and broken. 

“Granger?” I whisper as she begins to sob, “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” I sit up, pulling her to my chest, she winces as I withdraw from her, wetness spilling between us, but curls up in my lap. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t hav-”

“No, no,” she gasps, “It was good,” She takes several too-fast breaths, “I can’t _breathe_ ,” she cries, wheezing, hands clutching at her chest.   
“Yes, you can, you’re okay. You’re okay,” I don’t know what to say, so I just pull her closer, trying to breathe deeply as she gasps for air.

“It _hurts_.”

“I know, I know, you’re okay.”

Granger suddenly rakes her fingernails down her scarred arm, the cursed wounds opening instantly, blood flowing under her fingers. 

“Hey, no! No,” I grab her hands and she struggles against me, her sobs turning to screams. “Granger, no,” She rips her hands free and hits me over and over again but I grab her and pull her close to me. “You’re okay. Wait!” I yell, “Wait, I can help you.” I wonder if I’m doing the right thing, but I don’t know how else to help her. 

“How are you supposed to help me?” she moans.

“Here-” I reach into my discarded robes, pulling out a vial of shining red liquid, a glass pipe, and a book of Muggle matches. 

“What is this? Drugs?” she asks, sniffing, wiping her face roughly. I nod, holding them out to her. “I don’t-” Bit she stops, staring at me. This is probably a terrible idea. It’s obvious that perfect Hermione Granger has never partaken in an illegal substance. 

“You don’t have to,” I go to put them away but she stalls my hand. 

“Show me how.” Her eyes are red, rimmed, deep circles under them. She looks at me so earnestly, so expectantly that. I pour the contents of the vial into the pipe and hand it to her. 

“You have your wand?” I ask her. She nods, snatching her wand from on top of her clothes. 

“Wait,” She hands me the pipe and digs deep in her small beaded bag. “Do you- would you want this one?” She holds the wand by the tips of her fingers and hands me Aunt Bella’s wand. 

“Thank you,” I say, the wand tingles in my hands, and I know that it will work fine as a wand until I get a new one… _if_ I get a new one. I put it aside and clear my throat. “Light a flame at the tip of your wand. Muggle matches are a pain in the arse.” I toss the book of matches over my shoulder. She giggles and my heart soars at the sound. When her wand is lit, I hold it under the pipe. The shining liquid starts to bubble and vaporize, golden plumes rising into the air. “Here,” I put the small opening of the pipe to her lips, “Breathe in,” She does and her eyes close as she takes another deep breath.

* * *

HERMIONE POV

It is bliss. Pure bliss. I’m flying. Nothing matters except me, this moment, and Draco fucking Malfoy. I look at my hands in awe; every movement leaves a shimmering streak of red in its wake. 

“What _is_ this?” I ask. I think I ask. I’m not sure if the words actually leave my mouth or I just think them loudly. 

“It’s called ‘Solstice’,” Malfoy whispers as he also inhales the sparkling drug. So I _did_ speak out loud.

“Oh _thank you_ ,” I breathe, leaning back to lay on the hard stone floor. Except it’s not hard, it doesn’t feel like anything. I feel like I am floating above it. I vaguely remember that I am naked, but the stones feel beautiful against my bare skin, even though I cannot feel myself laying on them. Malfoy lays beside me and I turn to look at him. His eyes don’t scare me anymore. I see how different they are than Bellatrix’s. They’re brighter, they’re kinder. There are bits of blue that didn’t exist in Bellatrix’s. He’s grinning at me and I know I’m grinning back at him. 

“Hi,” He whispers, placing his hand on my face. 

“Hi,” I giggle. I touch his face, too. There’s roughness on his chin. It’s probably the longest he’s ever gone without shaving. The prickly feeling feels good against my skin. Malfoy moves closer to me, smoothing his thumb over my cheek. I have never felt this amazing, this free, this open. It was as if the war had never happened, as if I had never been touched by pain or wretchedness. There was only joy and pleasure, and oh God I wanted more. 

“Granger,” he whispers, lips inches from mine. 

“Draco.”

We’re kissing again, and this is all I feel. I let the pleasure overwhelm me. I let him take me.

**Author's Note:**

> All right! Chapter one! I have never written a Dramione, and I'm definitely excited to embark on this journey! Love you all, whoever you are! <3


End file.
